<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion of the Archer's Family by Catnipium, JAKQ7111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515888">Reunion of the Archer's Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipium/pseuds/Catnipium'>Catnipium</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111'>JAKQ7111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruh why are these even here, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipium/pseuds/Catnipium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid returns home after the war that ravaged Jugdral for many years, and now with her memories returned, she comes home with her daughter that stayed at her side for many years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adean | Aideen | Edain/Jamke, Brigid/Galzus, Brigid/Holyn | Chulainn, Celice | Seliph/Patty, Faval | Febail/Original Character(s), Lana/Johalvier | Iucharba, Leif Faris Claus/Mareeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion of the Archer's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936973">Home Is Where She Belongs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111">JAKQ7111</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a twist on Jakq's 'Home is Where She Belongs' with it being in an alternate universe, such as Patty and Seliph rather than Lana and Seliph, and even Mareeta showing. Also uhh...thanks for clicking on this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A calm morning set of Grannvale, a gentle fog through the early morning light. A carriage bumbles down a road with an older woman that wasn’t so calm; her name was Brigid of Jungby. This ride was being taken to her home that she hadn’t seen in so long, ever since she was a young girl. At her side was her daughter, Mareeta, with her infant son, Nagashiro. The young swordswoman remained silent most of the ride as to not overload her with too many questions, but it was time to ask as they crossed over the Grannvale border. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother,” Mareeta looked over to the collected archer next to her, “What is our family like? You spoke little before we got on this trip, and now I just grow curious about them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m being honest...I barely know anymore.” Brigid confessed, averting her gaze from her daughter in embarrassment. “I’ve been away from them for so long. I haven’t seen Faval and Patty since they were babies. Aideen, though...my sister.” she sighed, recalling the year and a half that she and the priestess were reunited serving in Sigurd’s militia, “She has the biggest heart of anyone I know. Always looking out for others, that one is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, you seems so fond of Aunt Aideen by the way you talk,” look down the floor of the cabin as her son rest peacefully in her arms, “I suppose this is as much of an experience for me as is for you Mother, I am slightly nervous meeting my sibling let alone the entire family, I pray they are understanding as you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if  Aideen is anything like I remember, she won’t even bat an eyelash! Well, unless she cries.” the elder woman chuckled. “She cries a lot when she’s happy. You should’ve seen her at my wedding to Chulainn! She was more of a wreck than I was! Now look alive, we’re here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Mother! You will need to tell me about Step-Father sometime, but for now, lets meet our family,” A determined look grew on her face as she readied her and her child for the exit, “I am happy that you can see them again, seeing you happy is more than I can ask for!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the conversation finished, the carriage slowed to a stop, with a slow step outward, the Mistress of Fiana with her daughter and grandson. Before them is the House of Jungby, a large mansion before the river of Jun, the namesake of the area. For the trio, all that was left was to approach the door and knock. Brigid had to make the first step, this was her greatest moment of feelings, to either leave everything behind, or face her family and call this place home once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*Knock Knock*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knocks ran through a section of the mansion, with a couple of seconds of waiting, there was an answer at the door. An older man with faint green hair that was fading into grey opened the door, a smirk grew across his face seeing the people who were before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Lady Brigid!” the man cheerfully greeted the blonde sniper, eyes shimmering as if he were looking at an old friend. “My gods, it’s been ages since we’ve seen you! Please, do come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...hi, there.” Brigid awkwardly replied, clearly not knowing who this man was. “Uh...thanks....Mister…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man paused, noting his lady’s confusion upon seeing him. “Oh, of course! It really has been too long. You must not remember me. My name is Bress. I have been a servant of House Jungby since the days of your Lord Father! It must have been more than fifty years since I started working here!”</span>
</p>
<p><span><br/></span> <span>“Bress…” Brigid mulled the name over for a moment before a memory struck her. “You’re Midir’s dad, right?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember!” Bress lit up at this realization. “My son was one of your sister’s most beloved knights! And my daughter served alongside your father and brother in the Isaach campaign all those years ago!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway…” the sniper continued, “We were invited for a family reunion. Is Aideen around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, yes!” Bress replied. “Lady Aideen is in the tea room. She should be expecting you. Shall I lead you to her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way!” Brigid smirked, letting the elderly servant guide her to her sister. Mareeta didn’t quite understand what happened fully. The Isaach Campaign? Midir? She had questions, but with her child in arms, she followed the 2 in. The walls of Jungby are decorated with paintings of past family, knights, and several bows. Within a minute, Bress opened a pair of double doors that led to a sheltered balcony, a blonde lady looking out with a distant gaze and a cup of tea in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Aunt Aideen?” Whispered Mareeta to her mother, “She seems somewhat sad…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s her, alright.” Brigid replied. “And I wouldn’t say she looks sad. She’s always been pretty pensive, I guess. Do you want to say hi to her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I suppose I can.” Mareeta took a step forth, taking a deep breath before talking, “Hello? Aunt Aideen…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aideen looked up from her tea to find Brigid standing there with an unfamiliar-looking young woman. Presumably this was the voice who called to her just then. Still, seeing her sister caused the priestess to beam with joy.</span>
</p>
<p><span><br/></span> <span>“Brigid!” she ran up and hugged her sister tightly. “It’s been so long! And who might this be, then?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Mareeta, your niece, and this is Nagashiro,” She held the baby out for a moment for the Priestess to see, “I am Brigid’s daughter, making you my aunt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my sister’s daughter?” Aideen looked confused for a moment. “Oh! You must be the youngest child she told me about in her letter! You were born after the Battle of Belhalla, I presume?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s right.” Brigid answered on her daughter’s behalf. “I don’t remember the details much, but apparently after Chulainn died, I made my way down to the Manster District and met Galzus. He was also a disgraced noble of Isaach…” Brigid blushed. “I know, I have a type.” she cleared her throat. “Anyway, he and I had a relationship for a while, and Mareeta is our daughter together. And Nagashiro is her son...so I guess I’m a grandma now. Weird, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aideen giggled in response. “I see! Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Mareeta!” she then turned to address the infant in her niece’s arms. “And you, too, Nagashiro! What a beautiful name!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he could speak to you, he would say thank you, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice to meet you Aunt Aideen, in person,” Mareeta made a comment from her past talks, “You really are as gentle as Mother said, I have heard only great things from her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brigid spoke of me often?” the priestess asked. “That’s nice to hear! I would have assumed she had forgotten me by the time you were around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I did for a while.” Brigid looked ashamed. “But when I got my memories back, I made sure to tell Mareeta all about you and where we came from. It’s only fair she gets the full story, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is fair I know… I think,” Mareeta questioned herself at that previous remark, “If I am correct though, I do have sibling to meet as well, Mother doesn’t know much and it’s unfair that my siblings didn’t get to be raised by her… let alone, see her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...Faval and Patty.” the sniper sighed. “They should be here, too, right? Let’s go find them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure, Brigid.” Aideen’s eyes welled up as she smiled at her sister and niece. “Our children should all be outside on the veranda. Come with me, I’ll take you there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aideen got up to the front of the group, taking Brigid’s hand and started taking her through the halls, leaving Mareeta to trail behind, making sure she kept up with the 2. Within several minutes of walking through the large scale house, they reached a pair of doors. Aideen swung them open as before them, a clearing was present, with people from different places present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived outside the castle, they were greeted by a well-muscled young man with short blond hair and light blue eyes. He grinned widely when he saw the assembled group, immediately making his way towards Brigid in particular.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom?” he rhetorically asked, pulling the elder archer in for a tight hug. “Mom! It’s really you! I can’t believe it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Faval?!” Brigid gasped into the hug, returning her arms around the man. “Wow, it’s been way too long! It’s good to see you again! Here, let me get a look at you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two broke the hug, Faval wiping his eyes on his arm and sniffling. The veteran sniper scanned her son up and down, admiring the man he had become. She made particular note of the Brand of Ulir on his right elbow--a sign of his Jungby heritage if there ever was one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no mistaking it! You’re my kid, alright.” Brigid smirked and gestured at his arm. “But you’re clearly the spitting image of your father, too. There’s no mistaking that heroic build of his.” she playfully punched Faval’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Aunt Aideen told me all about you, but she didn’t mention Dad very much. He was from Isaach, right? Lord Chulainn of Sophara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right!” Brigid replied. “Your dad was one of the bravest, toughest fighters I’ve ever known! He helped save my life when I got attacked by pirates back in Orgahil. I told him I owed him a debt, but he never let me repay it. What a kind man, he was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Chulainn…” Mareeta took a thought to herself, recounting house Sophara from the history lessons that she got in the village, “If he helped Mother then he is good in my books!” A cheerful look laid across the swordmaster's face upon the comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit, kid!” Brigid mussed her daughter’s black hair. “Now, I guess we should go talk to the others, right? Introduce you to the rest of the family?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! But first…” Mareeta held her hand out, rearranging her arm to hold Nagashiro with one arm, “Nice to meet you Faval, my name is Mareeta, your sister.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Mareeta!” Faval shook his sister’s hand and smiled warmly at her. “And who’s this little thing? They’re awfully cute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, this is my son, Nagashiro, he is still a bit young, but lively when given the chance.” Mareeta replied, checking on the infant has to make sure he was content with the slight movement, “I am happy with how healthy he is, but it has been an experience!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, too, Nagashiro!” the young sniper looked at his baby nephew with shimmering blue eyes. “I’m your Uncle Faval! This is my house we’re in!” he cleared his throat and looked back at Mareeta. “Anyway...like I was saying…” he stammered, cheeks lightly pink. “Let’s go see Patty and the others, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m ready to meet my family,” Mareeta looked to her mother next to her with mild concern for the near future, “Are you Mother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! Let’s do it.” Brigid replied, smirking at her daughter before letting Faval lead the two of them towards the rest of the assembled group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not but a short walk to a group of tables in a shaded area down closer to the riverfront, a cool breeze rising through the trees as the wind sweeps over the river’s surface. Before them a group of people among the table, but the first one to notice them was Patty, who had a heightened sense, all before running to Brigid, giving her a hug with all of what her body could give.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sniffle</span>
  </em>
  <span>… It’s- it’s really you!” Croaked out the thief with her high pitched voice, latching on to veteran sniper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brigid caught the rogue in her arms, gently stroking her long blonde hair. “Then you must be Patty!” she smiled as she held her daughter. “It’s great to see you again. This little reunion is turning out so well already!” she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remembered me! This day has turned for the better! I thought you would be like stale bread for a personality but you are here! Alive and well, happy as could be!” replied Patty, tears still running but a big smile running across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a second…” Brigid let go of the hug, looking her daughter in the eye. “You thought I was going to be boring?! And here I thought Aideen had talked me up something good! Am I wrong, sis?” she looked over at Aideen, now standing over beside a ginger-haired woman and a tall man with blue hair--presumably her own kids, by the odds at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no...nothing like that.” Aideen replied. “I always made sure to bring up what a spitfire you were during our time with Sigurd. To tell the truth, I’m not sure where Patty got that idea!” she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it has been 20 odd years since I last saw you, I couldn’t rule out the possibility, but, you are like the stories that Auntie Aideen told us,” She made a hyperbole gesture of a heroic pose in mock, “Bold! Strong! Brave! Beautiful! Here you are, all of those things in one person before me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, now you’re making me blush!” Brigid laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. “I don’t know if I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> great! But...it’s sweet of you to say. Thanks, Patty. I really missed you.” she pulled her daughter in for another hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you so much Mom, I held strong for ya! Now you are here again, but I got a question. Who is that lady behind you?” referring to the black haired lady behind Brigid. “She kinda looks a lot like Larcei.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right! I guess I didn’t introduce her yet! Patty, this is your little sister, Mareeta. Mareeta, this is my other daughter, Patty.” the veteran sniper let go of Patty so the two younger women could talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a younger sister? Ha! I am no longer the youngest Faval! Well, I got to say, it is nice to meet ya Mareeta!” Declared the rogue with a slight chuckle in her voice. “Who is that small bundle in your arms?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is nice to meet you Patty, even if we just met I am seeing you are fun to have around.” Spoke out Mareeta, a little giggle filling the end of the statement before answering her older sister’s question, “The little one in my arms is my son, Nagashiro, making you his aunt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A kid you say…” Patty lost herself in a small moment till snapping back, “OH! Mom! I would like you to meet someone!” the luster re-entering her eyes as she got back to her normal self. “You may be a grandma now with Nagashiro but there is another!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, there’s another?” Brigid asked. “You mean I have more than one grandkid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me, Mom! Of course there are other grandkids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well excuse me!” Brigid put her hands on her hips. “I got one letter from my sister, and she didn’t tell me these things! But...I do want to meet them. Now tell me, your kid or Faval’s?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there is only one place to start, follow me Mom!” spoke out Patty, gesturing to the sniper to follow her back into the castle. Brigid obliged, accompanying her daughter inside the castle halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The 2 wandered through the halls before coming to a nearby bedroom, a green hair woman watching over 2 kids that were sleeping on a bed, clearly too large for them. One of Blonde hair, and the other with Blue. It was all so quiet before the green haired woman noticed and waved them over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Patty.” the woman sweetly smiled as the pair entered the room. “And you must be Lady Brigid! Welcome home. How are you liking it here so far?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...nice. I’m not quite used to it yet.” Brigid awkwardly replied. “You look really familiar, kid. Care to tell me who you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn’t I?” the mystery woman giggled to herself. “I’m Boann. Captain of the Beigenritter, and your daughter-in-law.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re Faval’s wife, aren’t ya?” the sniper smirked when she put the information together. “And let me guess, these are your brats?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MOM!” Patty whispered in reaction to her parent’s wording, “Those are your Grandkids, Mael and Svein.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Boann confirmed. “Mael is my son, and Svein is Patty’s. Would you like to meet them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know what? Sure.” Brigid smiled and stepped towards the bed. “Hey there, Mael. Svein. I’m your grandma!” she attempted to coo at the sleeping babies. She had never been as good with babies as Aideen was, but she did her best to fawn over her grandsons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Psst, Mom, look!” Patty pointed to her son who woke up to Brigid, the baby giving a yawn and holding up his arms at the elderly woman. “I think he wants ya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, how sweet!” Boann’s green eyes sparkled as she handed the blue-haired baby to her mother-in-law. Brigid cradled the child in her arms and beamed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, kid.” the sniper breathed. “Grandma’s got you.” she began slowly rocking back and forth, soothing the baby in her arms. The young Svein looked at the sniper for a moment before giving a smile, grabbing on to what he could to return a mutual feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww, Mom, I think he likes ya, I never seen him be this loving, but wow.” Patty cooed over this seeing her son be like this before getting the idea. “Hey Mom, wanna lift his shirt up a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Brigid replied, lifting up Svein’s shirt, revealing the Brand on his stomach. The sniper balked when she saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that...the Brand of Baldr?” she asked incredulously. “Are you telling me you had a kid with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seliph</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha! Yes. I. Did! You are looking at the Queen of Grannvale before ya, Mom.” A gleeful smile bounding her face as she placed her hands on her hips. “I gotta say, hearing all these stories about him, it made me seek him out, I found him while around the Yied desert, doing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A nervous laugh filling her voice as she spoke the last word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, ain’t you a lucky one!” the sniper chuckled. “Marrying Seliph like that! What’s it like being Queen of the whole damn country?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thus far it has been non stop, with some duties here and there, then taking time to be with Seliph and Svein, gotta say, it has been a lot.” Patty gave a sigh to a nod she gave before, “I wish things would calm down a bit for me to enjoy times like these.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Life never has been easy in Jugdral, has it?” Brigid pondered for a second. “And it seems like your generation had to clean up the messes my generation left for you. Can’t say I’m happy about that. But you made it work, and you won the war! And now you’re the Queen of bloody Grannvale! That’s got to count for something, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess so Mom, by I gotta ask, what have you been up too for the past years?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Well, to be honest, I’ve just been adjusting to this new world you kids built! I spent close to twenty years living as someone else, and even longer than that just fighting to survive! It’s...weird...not fighting for something, ya know? But I’ve decided I’m staying here. In Jungby. It’s where I belong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha! So you are favoring Faval over me? Bah, I still love ya Mom, even if you are a short walk away from where I live, I will make sure to visit when I got that time, I think you should meet Aunt Aideen’s kiddies.” Patty gave a sigh to give a genuine thanks, “I wanna say, I love ya Mom, and… I’m happy you’re back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to be back, kid.” Brigid smiled warmly and pulled her daughter back in for another hug. “I love you. I promise, I won’t disappear on you like that ever again.” she broke free of the hug, hazel eyes misty. “Now let’s go see Lana and Lester.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sniffle, she gave a nod, taking her mother’s hand and pulling her back outside to Aideen with her kids, at another table, Faval and Mareeta were chatting, learning about one another’s lives, but Patty brought back focus to a ginger haired woman and a tall blue hair gentleman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm...Aunt Brigid?” the woman spoke up, her voice tentative and breathy. “You probably don’t remember me, but my name is Lana. This is my brother, Lester.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue-haired man subtly nodded, arms folded in front of him as he leaned against the castle wall. “We’re Aideen and Jamke’s kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to meet you both, then!” the sniper grinned. “What have you two been up to since the war?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lana took a sip of tea before continuing the conversation. “Well, Lester went back to Verdane to claim the throne over there. And me...I live in Dozel now. My husband is Lord Johalvier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Johalvier, eh?” Brigid let the unfamiliar name roll over her tongue. “That’s one of Lex’s nephews, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes...that’s right.” the young priestess confirmed. “We got married just eight months ago. It’s still...new. I’m not used to it. But I’m happy with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all that counts!” the sniper replied. “What about you, Lester? How’s Verdane treating you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” the bow knight curtly replied. “Keeping brigand chieftains appeased, protecting the Spirit Forest, you know. Verdane stuff. What of it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just making conversation, kid! I take it you’re the strong, silent type, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Lester grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him.” Aideen chimed back in. “He really is happy to be here. He’s just never been good with small talk.” the abbess giggled, covering for her awkward son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To tell the truth, neither am I.” Brigid admitted. “It’s just been so long since I’ve seen any of you that I want to know everything!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-thank you, Aunt Brigid.” Lana stood, hugging her long-lost aunt. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your time back in Jungby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...so am I, I guess.” Lester agreed. “It’s...nice to have you here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to be here!” the sniper replied, stroking Lana’s fluffy ginger hair and smiling at Lester. “It’s weird. This is where I was born, but I’m still not sure if I can call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just because I was away for most of my life. I wouldn’t know where to begin around here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother! Come on, it’s safe to stay here,” The younger blond bowsman called out from behind her, next to his sibling and nephew. “Jungby is a developing land from after the war, and a lot of your family is here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brigid sighed, letting go of her niece and stepping closer to her son across the way. “Yeah, you have a point.” she shrugged. “I’m definitely going to stay here from now on. I promised my sister and you kids that I would never leave you again. I intend to keep that promise. From now on, I ain’t going anywhere!” a proud smile grew across her face and she folded her arms in front of her in a triumphant stance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be staying Mother…” Mareeta looked up to her proud mother, a confident face still being shown, “I have somewhere to go, somewhere to lead. Father’s wishes, if you remember a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Brigid realized what her youngest daughter meant. “You’re going back to Rivough, aren’t ya? I guess that is your birthright. I’ll definitely miss you, but I know you’re gonna be a great leader. Isaach sure needs more of those after everything that happened back in my day! I’m proud of ya, kid.” she punched Mareeta’s shoulder in a gesture of affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, I’ll miss everyone here, but… seeing my Mother happy is what I lived for today,” A soft smile shown on the swordswoman as she looked at Faval and her son. “Don’t you dare count out my visits though! Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean it’s for good, I have a life ahead for me and my little Nagashiro, don’t you forget.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sniper chuckled at her daughter’s enthusiastic statement. They really were alike in many ways. “Yeah, you’d better visit when you can!” she replied, a smile still wide across her face. “And I know you’ll take good care of your son. It’s what you both deserve.” she turned to face Faval now, expression turning more solemn. “I’m sorry I wasn’t much of a mom to you and Patty growing up. I know it wasn’t exactly my choice, but still. You kids deserve better. And I know you’re going to be great parents, yourselves. Better than I ever was, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, don’t beat yourself up over it, we still have years to enjoy with you, and who else to teach them archery than the former master of Yewfelle herself?” A small chuckle came from him in an attempt to lighten the mood, a genuine smile even showing. “You’ve made up for it just by showing up today...thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better believe I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Brigid pulled her son in for a big bear hug. “Thanks for inviting me here, Faval. It still doesn’t feel...</span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>...but we’re all happy, and that’s what counts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faval returned his arms around his mother, holding her tightly as his eyes watered. “This might just be the best day of my life.” he breathed, tears now streaming down his face. “I love you so much, Mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, kid.” Brigid gently rubbed her son’s back. “I promise, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be an active part of my grandkids’ lives. Teach them archery, swordplay, and just how to be good people in a crap world. Now, we should probably see Mareeta off pretty soon, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...let’s do it.” the younger archer sniffled, pulling out of his mother’s warm embrace and softly smiling. “I’ll send the carriage around to take her to Isaach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me!” The veteran sniper patted her son on the shoulder before the pair walked to the front gate of the castle. A carriage was waiting outside to pick up Mareeta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say, it’s been quite the day...and...thank you Faval, your advice will be helpful in the future, trust me, I’ll pull through with the deal.” Mareeta gave a wink as she moved Nagashiro to her other arm, “In Isaach, we always repay our debts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy to help, sis.” Faval nodded at Mareeta, returning her wink with his own. “You’ll make a good leader, I’m sure. And we’ll make sure that the relationship between Jungby and Isaach will always be a friendly one!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Without a doubt, Goodbye Brother, and Mother…” A softer smile returned as she turned to face the elder sniper, “I’m going to miss you a lot going back, but, you can count on me to show up again, maybe with Father, heh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you, too, kid.” Brigid’s eyes began to water. “Take care of yourself, okay? And...give Galzus my best for me.” she sniffled, waving her daughter off as the carriage took its leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye both of you, and till next time!” Mareeta called out of the carriage as she started to settle down again. Her son, still peaceful as ever, sweeping aside some of his hair, she gave a kiss onto his forehead. “Soon my sweet child...a home to call good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They grow up so fast, don’t they?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brigid thought to herself, smiling fondly. It was nice to see her kids again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh why do additional tags exist again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>